


For the Cold

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you wait for the light to change, your gaze slips down to the guy next to you. He lifts his hands to his face, breathing on them as he shivers again. Hell, it’s late autumn and he’s wearing a thin shirt and skinny jeans; doesn’t he know how cold it gets here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Cold

As you wait for the light to change, your gaze slips down to the guy next to you. He lifts his hands to his face, breathing on them as he shivers again. You’ve seen him before; he comes into the coffee shop you work at nearly every day. You could probably recite his exact order off the top of your head. Every day it’s the same drink, except for Tuesdays. Tuesdays are always a different drink – usually it ends up being the drink of the day.

The guy shivers again. Hell, it’s late autumn and he’s wearing a thin shirt and skinny jeans; doesn’t he know how cold it gets here? You’re wrapped up in a yellow and black striped hoodie and dark jeans, much warmer than what his get-up looks like. The light changes and he makes to cross and you stride along after him. He gets to the other side and wraps his arms around himself. He looks confused and lost and you almost walk past him, completely ignoring the hipster.

But then he hunches down on himself and your heart squeezes in pity. You half groan, half sigh and unwrap the blue-striped scarf from you neck, hunching down slightly when the cold hits your exposed neck. When you drape it over his shoulders, he starts. He spins around, a surprised outcry on his lips, but he stops when you hold your hand up.

“Look, I don’t know if you live around here or not, but it gets fucking cold this time of year,” you lisp out, annoyed. “So either get that through your head and move, or buy some warmer clothes.” He tilts his head up and you watch as surprise and confusion mix into genuine gratitude.

That look disappears almost instantly as he recognizes you.

“I don’t fucking need your pity.” He unwraps the scarf and lifts it to hand back to you. You can see him trying to suppress another shiver and you could almost laugh if you weren’t actually worried about the way he’s been shivering.

“Keep the scarf. I was going to give it to Goodwill anyways.” He pulls back, genuinely surprised.

“Uh, thanks.” He mumbles as you walk away.

When you see him again, you’re working. It’s a Tuesday and the drink of the day is one of your favorites. He comes up to the register and you go over to ring him up and you start when you see the blue-striped scarf draped artistically around his neck.


End file.
